Razz Pridemane
Razz Pridemane, or just Razz, was a member of the Pridemane gnoll tribe. Due to the Pridemanes being a relatively calm tribe, Razz was less boodthirsty than gnolls from other tribes. He had began travelling with Salem Solstice and Zagato Unrhymed since his entire village was burned to the ground. After he died in the Underdark, he was reincarnated in a random form that happened to be that of a female High Elf. He, or she, continued to travel alongside Salem and Zagato until all three perished at the hands of Orilon. Vengeance For The Fallen Not far outside of Lioncrest, Razz was hunting alongside the main road when he came under attack by lobos. His leg was ripped open, and he collapsed on the side of the road to tend to it after finishing off the lobos. At this time, Salem Solstice and Zagato Unrhymed happened upon him. Salem prepared to launch a firebolt at Razz, but was stopped by Zagato. The pair was then ambushed by a small pack of lobos, which Razz helped them defeat. The pair agreed to escort Razz back to home, Pridemane Village, only to find it engulfed in flames. Salem was forced to assist Zagato in avenging Razz's fallen people by attacking the mercenaries responsible. After the three of them were victorious, they managed to interrogate one survivor who said that a necromancer was paying them to collect corpses for him. The mercenary was swiftly killed, Razz revealed his name to Salem and Zagato after writing it in the dirt. After some careful tracking and interrogating another lone mercenary, the trio found their way to the den of the necromancer. The group descended into the cavernous lair, eventually finding the necromancer and slaying him. With the necromancer's death, Razz's people were truly avenged. Death and Rebirth Salem and Zagato, along with Anice Heathcliff and Razz, entered the Underdark in a quest to locate the Runestone of Xoros in an effort to defeat the lesser demon prince known as Orilon. While venturing along a treacherous underground ravine, a bulette emerged and challenged the group. After a failed attempt to knock Zagato off of the cliff, the bulette succeeded in knocking Razz off and causing him to fall two hundred feet to his death. With Razz's corpse in tow, Salem and Zagato met a captive High Elf druid named Sinara Rainwhisper who informed them that she could bring Razz back via the reincarnation spell. At the time, the part decided against the idea due to various ethical reasons. Later, when the group discovered that the Runestone of Xoros was held by a beholder known as Zuuldar. With Anice recently dying to a giant rust maw in the Blacksilt Expanse, Sinara was apprehensive of their chances of survival against the beholder and believed that it was likely to be certain death. She once again offered to reincarnate Razz to help them. The pair agreed and, after performing a resurrection ritual, Razz's soul was recalled and a new body was created for him in the form of a female High Elf. Equipment Ruby Encrusted Crimson Longaxe: 1d10 slashing damage (reach + two-handed). Inflicts an additional 1d8 fire damage per hit. Taken by Anise Heathcliff after Razz's death. Category:NPC Category:Barbarian Category:NPC Party Member Category:Inhabitant of Zeltennia Category:Inhabitant of Stromgarde Category:Female Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:High Elf Category:Deceased Category:Asexual Category:Battlerager Barbarian